


Reflecting

by thesingingrobot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, More Cuddling, Post Season 1, Post-Canon, Short Story, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor speaks Russian, Yuuri's being a sap, litterally it's just fluff, they're so in love, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/pseuds/thesingingrobot
Summary: Sometimes, you need to look back on the then to appreciate the now. Just what Yuuri does first thing in the morning once he sees Victor's sleeping face.AKA: Yuuri's being sappy about his fiancé





	1. Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> So i originally posted this like 2 days ago but then decided to make this a new years present for the fandom and ship so here you go. ((And it's edited so its better))

Sometimes, Yuuri Katsuki still cannot believe that Victor Nikiforov, a person he’s looked up to for so long, was his soon-to-be husband. Now is such a time when Yuuri wakes and the features of the silver-haired Russian are the first things he sees. He can’t help but let out a small smile of admiration at the scene. As if sensing Yuuri staring at him, Victor’s porcelain blue eyes flutter open, but are still fogged over with sleep.

 

“Mmm… Morning,” Victor groaned out, adjusting his position to wrap an arm around Yuuri’s bare waist. Yet another thing Yuuri couldn’t believe happened… Well, he can’t believe it every time they do have those kind of intimate and sexual moments. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy those moments, quite the opposite actually. Victor moves to place a weak kiss on the back of Yuuri’s neck, then nuzzles in said place before falling back asleep.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at his fiancé’s ability to immediately go back to sleep. Unable to move without disturbing his lover, the Japanese male starts fiddling with his golden ring on his fourth finger, unable to refrain the smile appearing on his face. It was still all surreal for him. Just two years ago, Victor had come to Hasetsu to be his coach, after earning Silver in the Grand Prix last year, He moved St. Petersberg to live with his love, trained for the next year and won gold. After that they rented out an apartment in the U.S, wanting to get married legally after gaining citizenship.

 

“любовь моя, что ты делаешь?” He heard Victor behind him, too tired to talk to him in English, thus reverting back to his native tongue. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle before turning around to face the Russian and give him a quick, loving peck on his lips.

 

“Translation, please?” He asked with a small chuckle.

 

“I said,” Victor sat up with a yawn, causing Yuuri to frown at the removal of his arms from his waist. “What are you doing, love?”

 

The question caused the raven-haired male’s cheeks to turn a light shade of pink, but immediately smiled softly and nuzzled into his chest. “Thinking about you,” he said lightly before his cheeks darkened into a more darker shade of red. “And how much I love you.”

 

Victor let out an endearing chuckle before kissing the top of Yuuri’s head. “Well, I love you just as much.”

Then, they just laid there in each others arms, only moving to give eachother mindless kisses and pecks which would draw out a few giggles and smiles. 

Yuuri definitely did not want this to be a dream.


	2. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time it's victor thinking about his relationship with yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE!!! Look! Something I worked on instead of homework!  
> Anyways, I thought it would be nice to have victor reflect on their relationship as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Victor often thought about how his life had gotten to this point. If his fiance hadn’t drunkenly grinded him that night, would he still be a consecutive gold medal winner? With Yuuri retired, with low spirits and sulking in his room about the bombed GPF. No, victor didn’t want to think about that. What mattered now was that him and Yuuri were cuddled together in the warmest blanket they could find, watching  _ Moulin Rouge  _ and singing along to what they could remember of the songs. The movie is nearing the end, and Yuuri is drifting off to sleep, a sight that made Victor wonder how he could ever be so lucky.  He moved to give a gentle kiss to his beloved’s forehead Victor pouted when the little action arouse his fiance from drifting into sleep.

 

Yuuri shifted himself so he was almost straddling the elder Russian, moving to press his face in Victor’s neck, placing a soft kiss, as if to reply to the former forehead kiss. “I love you, Victor.” Yuuri muttered. The Silver haired russian wanted to squeal at how cute this was, how domestic this was. How this drunken Japanese from three years ago is now his shy, adorable, kind, and amazing finance. Before Victor would’ve never thought of being settled down like this, retired with the love of his life and his aging dog Makkachin. It used to be all about winning, now it’s all about Yuuri, how can he make Yuuri his happiest, how he can comfort him in his times of need, and how to just stay with Yuuri.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri called loudly. Once the raven haired Japanese realized he had the Russian’s attention, he smiled gently but Victor could tell it was one of slight concern. “I can see your wheels turning.” Yuuri giggled softly, causing Victor to chuckle along with him.

 

“I was just,” Victor paused and thought of the word to best describe his earlier thought process, “reflecting.” He finally stated.

 

Yuuri let out a weak snort. “You dork.” He teased before going back and leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder, while Victor moved to to lean his head on top of Yuuri’s.

  
Victor thought about how his life came to this point. The highs and lows, and how it led him to his Yuuri. Victor wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
